


Baby's nightmares

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: During a normal night, Harry has a nightmare





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Hope you are enjoying your day. Here's a little fluffy lirry Easter treat for everyone x

A scream woke Liam up in the middle of the night. Liam was dreaming away in his own bedroom when he heard his little Harry scream and then cry. Out of instinct, Liam ran straight to his little's room. He came in to see Harry in his large cot, crying his eyes out. "Oh baby, it's ok." Liam said softly, picking up the baby and holding him close. 

Liam just held the boy, walking him around the room to calm Harry down and whispering happy words. After Harry had calmed down a little, Liam sat them both down on the large armchair and let Harry lay on Liam's chest, Harry had calm down when he could hear his daddy's heartbeat, feeling a little better. 

"You ok baby? Did you have a nightmare?" Liam asked calmly, making Harry nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" Liam asked, knowing sometimes harry would talk about his nightmares or doesn't want to talk about them. "It was about a scary monster and he was gonna eat me up. It was really scary daddy." Harry said, his green eyes full of fear. 

Liam smiled a little, knowing it was just a dream. He just held Harry, knowing it will help the poor boy. "Harry it was only a dream, there no scary monster to eat you." Liam said. "Really?" Harry asked in hope. "Oh yeah, a daddy's job is to keep all the scary monsters away so you can sleep in peace." Harry giggled a little. "Can I stay with you tonight? Just in case the monster comes back?" Harry asked innocently? "Of course you can baby, anytime." Liam said, starting to take the baby to his bedroom.

On occasion, Liam would let Harry sleep in his bed. He didn't want to make it a regular occurrence through, he knew Harry needed to be in his bed to develop well. But if Harry had a nightmare or wasn't feeling well, Liam would let the baby sleep in his bed. Liam had gone into his room and tuck the little in his bed. Harry was on the verge of sleep, his eyes were heavy Liam slipped into the bed, holding Harry close.

"Will the monster get me again daddy?" Harry asked innocently. "No baby, I promise you. Because daddy will protect you all night from all the evil monsters. No one will get my baby." Liam said as Harry smiled. "Love you daddy." Harry whispered before finally falling asleep. Liam kissed his temple and watched him for a bit before falling asleep. Liam didn't mind being woken up in the middle of the night, he would do anything for his little Harry and he was just glad that for the rest of the night, Harry had a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
